Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and may provide a variety of functions including, for example, telephonic, electronic messaging and other personal information manager (PIM) application functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, several types of mobile stations such as simple cellular telephones (feature phones), smart phones, wireless personal digital assistants (PDAs), tablet computers, and laptop computers with wireless 802.11 or Bluetooth® capabilities.
Portable electronic devices such as PDAs or smart telephones are generally intended for handheld use and ease of portability. Smaller devices are generally desirable for portability. A touch-sensitive display, also known as a touchscreen display, is particularly useful on handheld devices, which are small and have limited space for user input and output. The information displayed on the touch-sensitive displays, such as text, may be modified based on the functions and operations being performed.
Improvements in devices with touch-sensitive displays, including the selection of content on those devices, are desirable.